The Summer That Changed My Life Forever
by JeyDoesntCare
Summary: Lilly,Oliver, and Miley Go to Camp Rock! What happens when romance develops between 2 people but they can't be together? I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Loliver Shane/Lola Hannah/Nate, Shane/Mitchie
1. Chapter 1

**The Summer That Changed My Life Forever**

**By: Jey**

**Chapter 1**

**Lilly's POV**

I was skating home after school.

Yesterday, my best friends Miley & Oliver, found out they got into Camp Rock. I also applied and was hoping my letter came into the mail.

I reached my house and saw that there was mail. I opened the mail box sorted through the mail, the last letter was for me.

I went inside, threw the other letters on the table, and went upstairs. I opened the letter and it turns out that I also did get in to Camp Rock.

I hopped on to my computer, and logged on to MSN and AIM, and put my personal message as 'I got into Camp Rock!'.

Miley was on as Hannah Montana and Imd me.

**HannahMontanaOfficial: Lilly! You got in! Now we can be together all summer!**

**Lils_The_Sk8a: I know, I'm so excited.**

**HannahMontanaOfficial: I have something to tell you! Hold On.**

_**HannahMontanaOfficial has logged off**_

_**LetsGetCrazy_XOXO has logged on**_

**LetsGetCrazy_XOXO: Lilly?**

**Lils_The_Sk8a:Yes Miley?**

**LetsGetCrazy_XOXO: My dad arranged it so Hannah, will perform w/ Connect 3 at Camp Rock!**

**Lils_The_Sk8a: Thats awesome! Will Lola be able to join in on the fun?**

**LetsGetCrazy_XOXO: Not sure, but I will see.**

**Lils_The_Sk8a: K, I can't wait for Monday!**

**LetsGetCrazy_XOXO: Me 2! But I need some new clothes, wanna come with to the mall?**

**Lils_The_Sk8a: Sure, I need need wheels and grip tape for my skateboard.**

**LetsGetCrazy_XOXO:Cool pick u up in 5 min.**

**Lils_The_Sk8a: K see ya.**

I grabbed some cash, phone, and skateboard, went outside, and got into Miley's car.

"Hey Miles" I said

"Hey Lils" she said

"What classes are you taking at camp?"

"All the singing classes, and a Jazz-Hop 1 class. What about you?"

"I'm taking Jazz-Hop 1, Hip-Hop 2, and one singing class"

"Cool"

We pulled up to Olivers house.

"Miley, why are we here?" I said

"I asked Oliver if he wanted to come." She said

Miley honked the horn and Oliver came out. He got in the backseat then we started going to the mall.

Oliver pressed the seat adjuster back so I fell back so i could see him.

"Oliver!" I screamed.

"Hey Lilay." He said.

"Hi"

"Oh, come on Lilly it was just a joke."

"Oh, come on Oliver it hurt my back."

"Oh, come on you two chill out and lets listen to some music." Miley said.

Miley turned on the radio.

_"Hey Malibu, were about to play the newest single from teen pop sensation Hannah Montana, Lets Do This!" the DJ said._

"Ughh" I said as I rasied the seat up.

"Hey! Whats wrong with my music!" Miley said.

"Nothing its just that I've heard it so many times!" I said.

We pulled in to the mall parking lot.

"Just bear with it until I find a parking spot." Miley said.

Miley parked the car, we got out , walked to the entrance and went in.

"Hey you two go on, I'll meet you at Aeropostale at 6:30."Miley said.

"Okay? Come on Oliver, lets go to the skate shop." I said.

Oliver and I went to the skate shop, Hot Topic, Spencers, and GameStop. Then we went to meet with Miley.

We went to Aeropostale, and we couldnt find Miley. I called her Cell.

"Hello?" Miley said.

"Where are you? We've been here for 20 minutes." I said.

"Darn, I lost track of time, i'll be there in 10!" she said.

"Okay" I said before hanging up.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked.

"I dont know, she said she'd be here in 10 minutes." I said.

"Okay," Oliver held up a shirt, "What do you think?"

"No way!" I got a different shirt, "This one is totally you!"

"Lilly, that shirt is so ugly!"

"See what I mean? What about this one?"

"Now thats an awsome shirt!'

"Go try it on, doughnut!"

Oliver went into the dressing room, a few moments later he came back out.

"So?" I asked.

"I'm getting it." Oliver said

"Cool."

"You getting anything?"

"Maybe some socks or purfume."

"You can get those if you ," He picked up a hoodie, "If you get this hoodie and some thing that matches!"

"But I can't I only have $20 left, about $5 left if I get what I want."

"What if I buy?"

"You?"

"Yea, the least I can do after hurting your precious back, Queen Lilly."

"Okay, Prince Oliver."

"I can't be a king?"

"Nope , your my Prince Olliekins!"

"Oh come on Lilly, pweeze can I be king?"

"Okay, King Olliekins"

"Fair enough"

I picked out some jeans to go with the hoodie, We meet Miley at the checkout line, payed for the stuff, left the mall and went home.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for not updating! but I really dont have motivation to post seice theres been no reviews but there has been story alerts. I want at least 5 reviews to post the next chapter!_

**Chapter 2**

_Lilly's POV_

Monday

Oliver, Miley, and I were packing our things into Miley's Acadia.

We finished packing up our things in the car, said goodbye to our families, then went on the road.

I sat in the back with Oliver and played games with him, while Miley drove.

"Oliver pass the chips!" I said.

"Sure thing." He said.

"Don't make a huge mess in my car!" Miley said.

"We won't Miles." I said.

Oliver and I started passing notes. They just said random things.

Oliver grabbed the deck of cards, Dealt them, and we played rummy all they to camp, and I beat him by a landslide.

"We're here!" Miley said.

"Cool, I'm tired of winning." I said.

"I let you win." Oliver said.

"Sure you did" Miley and I said in unison.

We grabbed everything out of the car, went to the camp director, got our cabin numbers, went and unpacked.

Miley and I were sharing a cabin and Oliver was in the cabin next to ours.

I layed down on the bed.

"Come on Lilly, we have to go down to the beach." Miley said.

"We just got here, can it wait?" I said.

"Nope," she said while going through my suitcase, getting my bathing suit and throwing it at me, "Now go put this on,I'll be waiting."

"Fine."

I got up and went in the bathroom and changed.

I came out, put on my hoodie and some shorts and went outside to meet up with Miley. Oliver was there too.

"Hey Oliver." I said.

"Heylo Lilly!" He said. I giggled, he could be so dorky at times.

We walked down to the beach.

Oliver walked down to the end of the dock. I snuck up behind him and pushed him in the water.

"Hey!" He said.

"Now were even!" I said.

I took my hoodie and shorts off and jumped in the water, followed by Miley.

Oliver splashed me , and I splashed back.

Miley was practicing her back stroke.

I looked up at the sky, it was so blue, and there was no clouds.

While I was staring at the sky, Oliver pushed me into the water.

I came back up.

"Oliver!" I yelled.

"Now you've done it." Miley said.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I stepped out of the limo to see fellow campers.

I saw familiar faces and new faces.

"Shane!" Mitchie said as she came up and hugged me.

"Hey Mitch." I said.

"Are Jason and Nate coming?"

"Just when were performing and final jam."

"Oh thats too bad."

"I guess, but I like taking a break from the Connect 3 madness."

"Just take a break."

"Yup, I'm going to walk around for a bit catch up with you later."

"Bye Shane."

I walked away frome everyone and went to my cabin.

"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I would love some more_

**Chapter 3**

Shane's POV

I started walking away from the madness of Camp Rock and going towards the special deck over the edge of the lake.

When I got closer I could hear people talking and laughing, I thought they were just some late arrivals but then I heard splashing, a lot of splashing.

_"Oliver!"_

_"Now you've done it."_

I walked over to the deck just to see a girl and a guy chasing each other and another girl getting out of the lake.

"Hey!" I said.

All three looked over at me.

"Why aren't you three at the stage for opening announcements?" I said.

"Why aren't you?" the guy said.

"Because I needed some alone time," I went down the stairs onto the beach, "and I don't really need to be there, I'm Shane you all are?"

"I'm Lilly, that's Miley, and that's Oliver." she said pointing at each of her counterparts, and coming out of the water with the Oliver.

"Oliver Oken?" I said

"Yea, why?" he said.

"Your my roommate."

"Cool, see you later Shane, I gotta go shower, later guys."

"Wait up Oliver, I'm coming with you!" Lilly said.

"You're coming in the shower with me? Oh your such a naughty girl." Oliver said giving Lilly a smirk.

"No you perve, I'm going to my cabin to take a shower." she said.

Lilly and Oliver grabbed their stuff and walked off.

"Nice friends you have there." I said.

"Yea , they can be total dorks at times, but I love them." Miley said.

"Thats what makes them, them, like how my friends are so caught up in being Connect 3 and not taking time to relax, like me."

"Oh, your Shane Gray? I didn't even notice, you look so casual, you blend in."

"Well thanks, that's good to hear. Surprised me that you didn't notice. Your not a crazed fan are you?"

"No, but Lilly might go crazy if she found out, especially if its as bad as when she snuck into Hannah Montana's dressing room."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but she's gotten better around celebrities."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my dad's Hannah Montana's manager, so we get to meet a lot of celebrities."

"That's cool."

"Yea, he said that Hannah is performing with you at beach jam."

"Yep."

"Well I better get going, nice talking to you, Bye Shane."

"Bye Miley, nice talking to you too."

She walked off. I started heading back to the stage, I felt like getting back to the madness just to escape it again.

Lilly's POV

Oliver and I walked away from the beach going into the shade covered path. I felt like playing a trick on Oliver.

I pretended to trip.

"Woah!" I said while 'falling'.

"Lilly, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He said. What made me feel bad is that he actually cared.

"I think so, but you wont be."

"What?" He took a step back, "Oh no.'

"Oh yes!" I said while throwing pebbles at him.

He grabbed a handful of pebbles and we started throwing them at each other.

Then we both fell to ground laughing.

**Oliver's POV**

"Lilly?" I said.

"Yea Oliver?"She said.

"Will you b..." I started.

"Hey guys, what happened here?" Miley said.

"Pebble fight." Lilly said.

"Yea." I said.

"Well Lilly, I guess you'll be taking a cold shower" Miley said starting to run.

Lilly snapped her head around.

"Oh shit," Lilly got up and started to run, then turned back around.

"Oh wait, what were you asking Oliver?"

"It's no big deal, go get your hot water, we'll talk later." I said.

"I'll talk to you later Oken, see ya!"

"Bye." I said waving.

She waved back.

"Just wanted to know if you'll be my girlfriend, no big deal.'

I got back up and started walking to my cabin.

* * *

**Poor Oliver :(**

**Well hope you liked that chapter! Review Please!**

**-Jey **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lilly's POV**

I'm running as fast as I can just to catch up to Miley.

I finally catch up and get past her just when were about to reach our cabin.

When I get to our cabin I see that our other 2 cabin-mates have settled in.

"Hey I'm Mitchie and thats Caitlyn, you must be Miley?" Mitchie said.

"I'm Lilly and if I don't get in the shower now, Miley will use all the hot water, Later!" I said.

I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom.

**Miley's POV**

I've stopped to rest, Lilly already passed me and I knew I couldn't catch her.

I was sitting at the edge of the pass to the beach and where the row of cabins started.

I had my journal in my bag, so I took it out and started writing.

I finished one song and started another. Then someone was coming.

It was Oliver.

I put my journal in my bag, picked up my stuff, & walked over to him.

"Hey Oliver." I said.

"Hi." He said.

"Whats up with you? Your sound depressed."

"I am."

"Why?"

"It's nothing."

"Oliver!"

"Okay fine!" He sat down and so did I.

"I tried to ask something to Lilly." He said.

"Ask her what?" I said.

"Well, I was going to ask her, to be my... my girlfriend."

"Oh Oliver.. you two were... and I came and...I'm so sorry Oliver!"

"Of course you are, but it isn't your fault Miles."

"But I came and challenged Lilly right when you were going to ask."

"Yea, but I let her go when she remebered about the question."

"Oliver, lets go see her, you can ask her now, come on!"

"Miley, No, I want it just to be Lilly and I, I want it to be a special memory, even if she says no."

"Oliver..."

"Miley didn't you listen? I said..."

"She won't say no!"

"What?

"Oliver she told me she loves you, more than a friend. She just doesn't want it to ruin your friendship, but I guess now it won't! Unless you get together and get in a huge fight, or..."

"I get the point Miles."

"Okay, tell me when your ready to ask her out, I'll make it special for you."

"Thanks Miles."

"Anytime Oliver. Talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, bye Miley."

"Bye Oliver."

I stood back up and started walking to my cabin.

**Oliver's POV**

I got up from where I stood up and started walking to my cabin.

I can't tell if Miley was telling the truth or not but to calm me down I believed in her word.

A few minutes later, I reached my cabin and walked in. Shane was there and so was 2 other guys I hadn't met yet.

"Hey Oliver, I want you to meet Barron and Sander." Shane said.

"Hey!" Barron and Sander said.

"Hello back." I said

"What's up man? You look like shit." Shane said.

"I kinda feel like it too." I said.

"Whats up?"

"Girls."

"Is it Lilly?"

"How'd you..."

"I sense you liked her. It's pretty obvious."

"Oh."

"And I watched you guys have your pebble fight, and heard you almost ask her out."

"Wait, you were following us?"

"No, I left a couple minutes after Miley, and went the same way as you, but when I reached where you were, I stopped. Then when Lilly left I went the other way."

"I see."

"Oliver, just go ask her out!"

"I can't. Just not right now."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I need to take a shower."

I took some clothes out then went in the bathroom.

**Shane's POV**

I had to talk to Miley.

I told Barron and Sander I'd would see them later.

I went out side and went to Miley's cabin.

I got there , knocked on the door.

"Come In!" I heard someone say.

I walked inside.

"Shane?"

It was Mitchie.

"Hey Mitch, Is Miley here?"

"Nope, she just left to go get something to eat."

"Great, thanks."

I walked out.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating! I forgot all about it :P**

**Well i'm writing the next chapter right now!**

**-Jey :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Lilly's POV**

I come out of the shower, get dressed, go out of the bathroom, and fall onto my bed.

"You tired Lilly?" Caitlyn said.

"Well swimming is pretty tireing. Say were's Mitchie and Miley?" I asked.

"Miley went to go get food, then Shane came in asking where Miley was, then Mitchie left a minute after him. My guess to see what he's up to."

"Okay, He did seem really into Miley earlier."

"Well, Mitchie and Shane are going out, or so she thinks"

"Well Miles has a boyfriend so no problems there."

"Well You never know. I'm going to take a shower before opening night jam."

"I'm going to take a quick nap, See ya later."

Caitlyn went in the bathroom while I set my alarm.

**Miley's POV**

I went into the mess hall to see if there was some munchies out to snatch.

"Oh hello, dinner's over I'm sorry." Someone said.

"Okay, I was just seeing if there was any snacks or something." I said.

"Well there is some leftover fruit, If you want it?"

"Sure, thank you."

"I'm Connie, I'm the cook here."

"I'm Miley, nice too meet you."

"Likewise, let me go get that fruit for you, I'll be right back"

Connie went into the kitchen and someone else came in.

I turned around.

"Shane?" I said.

"Hey Miley, can I talk to you?"

"What about?"

Then Connie came back in with a bag of fruit.

"Hello Shane,"she said while tying the bag closed, "Here you go Miley."

"Hey ." He said.

"Thanks for the food, Connie" I said.

"Your welcome, and if any of you see Mitchie can you tell her to come see me." She said.

"Can do." Shane said.

"Thanks, Have fun tonight." She said.

We walked out.

We started twoards the cabins but took a detour to the little courtyard by the building for final jam.

I opened the bag of food and took out an apple, and Shane took a banana.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I said.

"Oliver." He said,

"Oh I see he told you."

"Yep, we have to get them together."

"I know! But he says we have ti wait till he's ready."

"Darn."

"Come on city boy, doesn't mean we can't plan ahead."

"Oh."

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the deck overlooking the beach.

**Oliver's POV**

I was getting ready for Opening Night Jam.

I put on the shirt Lilly picked out on our shooping adventure.

I noticed there was something in the pocket.

I reached inside and pulled it out.

I was a crumpled peice of paper, with peanut butter on it. One thing went through my mind. Lilly.

I opened it carefully so I didn't rip it.

It read:

_Dear King Olliekins,_

_By royal decree, I order you to_

_escort me and Miles to Opening Night Jam,_

_then you must tell me that question you were going to ask me._

_Your the best!_

_Love,_

_Lilly :]_

"Well when did she get in here?" I said thinking out loud.

"Who?" Shane said walking in.

"Um my... my mom! I told her that I didn't wan't my N'Sync CD, but I guess she snuck it in here."

Yea smooth Oliver he'll totally believe that one.

"Whatever. I'm heading out early for the Jam, see you later."

"Bye."

Shane walked out.

I finished getting ready.

Lilly's POV

I put my jeans and layered a couple cami's.

Put on some purfume, and waited for Miley to finish getting ready.

"Come on Miley!" I said.

"I'm almost ready!" Miley said.

Caitlyn and Mitchie left about a half hour ago.

I heard a knock on the cabin door.

"Who's that?!" Miley said.

"Hi Oliver!" I practically screamed.

Don't worry I warned him, like he needed the warning.

"You don't need to scream." Miley said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Miles." Oliver said.

"Hey." She responded.

"Can we go now?" I asked Miley.

"Yep, this will be awesome!" Miley said.

"Alrighty then," Oliver said, "Ladies."

He held his arms out for us to grab onto. We did and practically skipped the whole way there.

* * *

**Okay! Hope you like!**

**I want about 5-10 reviews before I start rhe next chapter, I feel you guys aren't reading, even though there are many story alerts :)**

**-Jey XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lilly's POV**

We got to the mess hall, and looked for our friends.

I saw Caitlyn and Mitchie in the back corner & Shane on stage announcing the next act.

I and Oliver walked twoards them while Miley went twoards Shane.

"Hey guys, this is my best friend Oliver." I said.

"Hi Oliver, I'm Caitlyn and that's Mitchie." Caitlyn said.

"Hi." Mitchie said.

I could tell something was wrong but I wouldn't ask here.

"Hello Ladies," Oliver said trying to be cool, "I'm going to get something to drink do you want anything?"

"I'll have some Wata" I said.

"Same" Caityln and Mitchie said.

"I'll be right back." Oliver said, while leaving.

"So Lilly, he's your 'friend'." Caitlyn said and Mitchie giggled.

"Yes he is my friend, my best friend, nothing more, yet." I said.

"Yet. You like him?" Caitlyn said.

"Kinda, but I don't think he likes me back." I said.

"Mhmm." Caitlyn said smirking.

"Yeah okay, just show me your dancing feet." I said.

Caitlyn and I went towards the dance floor and danced till the song was over.

Then we went back and Oliver was there with our water.

"Hey doughnut!" I said.

"Hi Lilly-pop." Oliver said.

"Thanks for the water." Caitlyn said.

"No problem." He said.

Then Shane and Miley came over.

"Hey guys!" Miley said.

"Hey Miley, Hi Shane." I said.

"Hi Lilly." Shane said.

"You ready to perform with Hannah Montana next week?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yea, Nate and Jason are coming in a few days so we can practice." Shane said.

"That's so cool!" Mitchie said sarcasticly.

"Whats up with you?" Shane asked.

"It's nothing." She said while leaving.

"I'll go talk to her." Caitlyn said going after her.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I followed Mitchie to the cabin.

"Mitch, whats up with you?" I asked while catching my breath.

"I said its nothing. You don't need to worry." she said.

"I know somethings wrong. Please tell me."

"You wont tell?"

"You know I wont, I promise."

"Okay."

She got up and went to the window.

"Well somethings happened this school year." She said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well I got a boyfriend, and he was abusive."

"Mitchie I'm sorry! But you were so I happy this morning."

"I know, but after Shane left I saw him, and his best friend. Which means trouble."

"So that's why your down?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to get hurt again."

"Well, you could tell someone else to help. Like Brown, he'll help."

"But I don't want anyone to know! You can't tell!"

"I wont. Now lets get back to the party."

"Okay."

We walked back to the party.


End file.
